The instant invention relates generally to polishing, sanding and cleaning devices and more specifically it relates to a power driven floor and baseboard scrubber, which provides reciprocating plates with scrubbing pads to clean the floor and baseboard, the step and riser on stairs.
There are available various conventional polishing, sanding and cleaning devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention here in disclosed.